Happy birthday lover boy
by Rinaangstadt
Summary: This is a one-shot for one of my awesome friends who has a fetish for USxUK but with a twist. FemUSxUK M for a reason. Its UK's b-day and america wants to give him something special for his birthday.


_**Alrighty, this is a one-shot that was requested by an awesome friend. He wanted an UkxUs one-shot. So here it is. But there is a twist to it. Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**_

England was always the kind of person to be well mannered and always gave respect when it was given to him. But today was his birthday and he wanted to do nothing but to just relax and have some time to him. But that was impossible after hearing Female America; his former charge, Banging on his front door telling him to let her in. England had _just_ got done cleaning so he still had his apron on and he was tired. But he didn't want to hear his former charge banging on his door either. So he got himself up and he answered the door only to be hugged by him and he tumbled down to the ground.

He winced at the pain that he now felt in his back from his heavy younger sister as he looked up at her. America had this big grin on her face and he also noticed that America was wearing different clothes than she usually did. She was wearing a black strapped dress and she actually looked beautiful for a young country. It made him blush seeing America how she was.

"England, I'm glad you actually answered the door unlike last time when you ignored me." America said happily

"Well, I want some peace and quiet so the only way I can get that is if I see what you want then go back to having today off." He said looking up to America not taking into consideration the situation they are both in.

England was lying on the ground with America's legs were on either side of his hips and America's arms where on either side of his head. He now realized that he had his hands on America's hips as America was talking. England sighed and he looked up at her.

"You know, I could do without you being on top of me you _do_ know that this is awkward for me right?" He said as he looked into America's eyes seriously

America looked down at how they were and her eyes widen blushing, she quickly got up and helped England up. Then she rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment. "Sorry England, I didn't mean to make you feel awkward about all that."

He dusted himself off and he crossed his arms. "Whatever, what are you here for this time America?"

"Well, I wanted to do something for you for your birthday since now-a-day's you don't really do anything for it…Also, I planned everything before hand and even if you rejected this I'd still have a backup plan." She said folding her hands in front of her

"Avery, you know full well that I do not like to go out on my birthday. Just leave me be and stop bothering me every damn year." He said taking the apron he had on off

She looked down sadly. "A-Alright, if you say so Arthur….Have fun being alone here…and happy birthday..._brother_." she said before she turned around on her black heels

Then she walked out closing the door behind her. When she was gone he just stood there dumb founded. He thought that she would have dragged him some-where; maybe she actually did care for him. He placed his apron in his kitchen then he went outside to see that she left something on his doorstep. He raised an eyebrow at the small box on his doorstep. He picked it up and he shook the box. It didn't sound like was of any use to open it.

But he opened it anyways; he saw that it was a book. It looked like she tried to make something for him with her own two hands. He looked around to see she wasn't anywhere to be found. He went back inside and he sat on his couch. He looked at the book she made and with each page he saw the pictures that she had made when she was younger when she lived with him. When he got to the end of the book he saw that there was a note and an envelope with a heart sticker on it. He read the note carefully.

||_**Dear big brother,**_

_** I knew before hand that you never liked going out on your birthday. Honestly I don't blame you but I want to say that I'm sorry for making you sad, Angry and any other emotion that isn't happy. I know I've been a pest but can you blame me? You are the person who looked after me when I was younger. I guess when the revolutionary war ended that ended you being nice to me too. Please don't think different of me. I just wanted to find my own heart and to see where in my heart you really belong. In the envelope that is with this is something that I wanted to give you as a keepsake, after this birthday you won't see me again. I'm sorry for bringing you hell and not noticing till it was too late to do anything.**_

_** Your younger sister~**_

_** Avery||**_

His eyes widen when he read it, she wasn't going to bug him anymore and she was becoming more mature than he realized. He quickly opened the envelope to see that it was a picture of Avery and him when she was only 9 or 10 years old. It was before he had to leave for a bit. On the back of the photo there was writing. '_England and I_ 3~' He also saw that there was a piece of paper with it. He took it out and he saw that it was poem that she had made for him. He read the poem and he got the jest that she was trying to get to him._ She loved him more than a brother_. He quickly ran out of his house as he thought in a panic how she was acting towards him earlier and how she was dressed.

He finally figured out why she was like how she was like. She was trying to get him out so she could confess her heart out to him. He figured she had been trying to do that for years now but only getting rejected by him each time. He found her easily sitting on a bench with her face in her hands. He stopped running and he walked up to her. He placed a hand on her shoulder.

"A-Avery." He said softly

She didn't listen to him; she turned herself so her back was to him. He knew he had hurt her and he knew what he had to do. He sat down on the bench next to her and he removed her hands from her face. He then made her look at him. He saw that her makeup was messed up and there were tears going down her cheeks. She blinked as she looked at him confused.

"A-Arthur what are you doing here?" She asked confused

"Shah, I know that you've been very kind to me and you have been trying your hardest to show me something I just pushed aside." He said as he wiped the tears that came from her eyes with one hand as the other he placed a finger on her lips.

She just blinked as she looked at him. "…So you are now just seeing that I've loved you more than a brother or a guardian?" She asked confused as she removed his finger from her lips.

"…Yeah…I love you Avery, I know that now that is the reason I never wanted you to leave my side is because I didn't want anyone to steal your heart." He said placing his forehead onto hers.

She held his hand tightly and she kissed him on the lips as she blushed. "I love you too; I always have, all the time that I wanted my independence because I wanted to be able to be without worrying that you being my mentor. There is a reason for everything."

He looked at her shocked when she kissed him, when she was finished talking he kissed her back and he pulled her closer to him as he held on to the back of her neck. She kissed him back and she crawled up on to his lap wrapping her arms around his neck. He blushed and pulled her closer to him making her smirk a bit as she tightened the grip on him.

After a bit they broke apart and Avery smiled at him. "So how about it, can I take you out for the night or are you gunna be a stiff all night?" She asked with a grin.

"Hm…It depends on where you are going to take me." He said with a smirk

"That depends on where you wanna go babe." She said smirking back

He chuckled a bit and he kissed her cheek. "Alright, then I have the perfect place."

She got off of him and he got up holding her hand. He then walked them to a well known to place to him, when they got there she blushed at where he took her. She looked to him shyly. "Y-You aren't serious are you?" she asked shyly

"You aren't nervous about this are you?" He asked with a smirk

"…Actually yes I am. I _never_ go to anything like this." She said looking down blushing deep red

"C'mon, you'll have fun." He said dragging her into the building

"I hope you're right on that." She said looking to him worriedly

When they got into the building Avery immediately felt the bass of the music that was playing as there were people around dancing and such. She looked to Arthur scared and worried. He just continued to drag her through the crowd of people till they got to the bar. They sat down next to each other and England held her hand noticing how quiet she was getting because of where they were.

"…How much time do you spend here…Arthur?" She asked looking to him sadly

"Not much but it is a great stress reliever though." He said looking to her

"…I don't wanna know how many girls you have picked up by just being here." She said removing her hand from his placing her arms on the table along with her head sadly

"Avery, Don't tell me that you are Jealous that I went here just to relax…Even if it meant being with some random girl here." He said with a smirk

She looked away from him and hid how sad she was. She wasn't going to show him how sad he really made her. What had she ever done to deserve him torturing her with something like this? She was better off alone at home playing one of her video games than with England. England saw how she didn't even respond to what he said. It made him wonder how much she really felt about being in the pub he had found a few months ago. He would always find a girl that had something similar to America. Just so he could get the feeling of loving her out of his mind. But now actually being with her and her being as smart as she was knowing that he used some of the girls that would be in the pub he figured she was jealous or sad about the fact that he was with another girl.

He was taken out of his train of thought when he saw that Avery was no longer next to him, he panicked a bit and looked around to see that she was looking sadly at him. She mouthed '_I'm sorry_' then she left the pub. He shook his head and he didn't leave. If she couldn't bare the fact that he was who he was then they shouldn't even be together. In the crowed he didn't noticed that Prussia, France and Spain dancing with girls that they had picked up that night. They were all very much sober. They knew that England had walked in with America. They were wondering what was up between the two of them, none of them really did anything till America left with sadness in her eyes.

France was the first to do anything, he told the girl that he was with that he'd be right back and he went after America, when he found her he saw that she was drowning herself in a different pub. He went up to her only to have her kiss him and look towards him flirty.

"America, you shouldn't be here by yourself." He said shaking his head.

"I know but I don't care. I want…no _need_ to get my mind off of _**him**_. He hasn't changed since being a pirate…I don't think he changed one bit, he's still the dumb ass English man he was back then and no one can tell me different." She said slurring a bit as she leaned on to France.

He shook his head. "Alright, then let's get you somewhere safe before you do something you'll regret."

"Are we going to your place Francis?" She asked

"No." He said before he picked her up and took her out of the pub she was in.

On his way to his car he saw England with a brunet that looked like America. He called out to England to get his attention. England stopped messing around with the girl to see France holding on to America who was messing with Frances shirt. England got enraged seeing France with _his_ America. He went over to France to yell at him only to hear how drunken America was.

"Before you go off, listen to me. She apparently was really depressed about something and she got herself drunk; now I don't know who the hell she is talking about but she was trying to forget someone. I was just going to take her to a hotel but since you are her guardian I'd thought that you should take care of her."

"Why all of the sudden you are being responsible?" England asked crossing his arms

"Because I know the big crush Avery has you on. I was the one who told her to make that gift for your birthday. I didn't expect you to bring her to that pub; you really don't think before you do things do you?" France said as he set America down and pushed her towards him.

England looked away as America hung on to England. "I didn't know that she even liked me in that way till tonight, I thought maybe taking her there would loosen her up a bit."

"Oh yeah, like any girl would like to know that the guy she loved fucked other girls when he had loved her and never told her that. I would have thought that you would be more gentleman like than that, Arthur as your elder brother I'd advise you to do something about her being how she is and how she things of you before she does something she'll regret for the rest of her life."

England just looked to France a bit confused.

"Trust me Mon amour you are going to need to do something about that pirate part of you or something. She still thinks of you as if you still are one."

England didn't want to hear anymore he took America from kissing his neck by the hand and he dragged her to his place as she was a giggling mess asking him question after question about everything. He just about had enough when they got to his house.

When they were in the house Avery started to kiss Arthur making him be against the wall. He groaned a bit as he kissed her back. She moved closer to him and wrapped her arms around him tightly. He knew she was only going by instinct of her being drunk and she was still very much mad at him. He pushed her away and he saw how hazed out her eyes were.

"Do you really want this Avery…You only give your virginity to someone once and I don't want you regretting having me do this while you are drunk?" He said softly to her

"I might have drunk about 4 drinks, but I'm not drunk. I was acting drunk around France so he could give me to you. I know he wouldn't dare touch me knowing that I loved you and that you returned the feeling." She said with a grin acting normal

"So, that was all an act to get back at me?" He asked curiously

"Duh, now do you want me or should I leave?" She asked taking a few steps towards the door.

He stopped her mid-step by her wrist and he pulled her into him. He made her look at him and he kissed her passionately making her first look at him shocked before she kissed him back wrapping her arms around him tightly. He pushed her up against the wall as he deepened the kiss, she groaned at it and she wrapped her legs around him pulling him closer to her. He groaned at it and moved his hips into hers.

Earning a moan from the female against the wall, he continued to move his hips into hers as hard as he could. Making them both moan from the friction from both of them.

"A-Arthur…Please, t-t-take me." She moaned softly in his hear

He picked her off of the wall and he took her to his room. When they were both on the bed they only had a few pieces of clothing on. England looked to America with lust in his eyes as he kissed her passionately, as he moved his hands down her sides till he reached her hips then he broke the kiss and he looked her in the eyes only to have her nod her head. He smiled a bit as he kissed her again as he removed her last piece of clothing off of her.

She blushed at being totally exposed to him, he then took the rest of his clothing off of him and he broke the kiss between them.

"Are you sure that y-"He said before he was interrupted

"Yes, don't you dare try to get out of this now…I love you and that's how it'll always be." She said with a smile before she kissed his cheek.

He nodded his head and smiled before he kissed her on the lips passionately before he moved into her as quick as he could. He figured out that she wasn't a virgin and he raised an eyebrow at her.

"Avery, when did you lose your virginity?" He asked curiously

"You are the first guy I've been with…I guess that's why there was blood between my legs when I fell out of that tree once." She said blinking

He didn't question her; he began to move out of her and immediately got a groan out of her. He smirked and he moved a little faster making her hold on to his arms as he continued to move into her. It got to the point that she continually begged for him to move a certain way.

Within 2 hours they both were too tired to go on and Arthur lied next to her cuddling into her with his arms around her waist. She cuddled back as she looked up to him. She kissed him on the lips before she smiled.

"Happy birthday lover boy." She said with a grin before she fell asleep

He smiled down at America as he fell asleep.


End file.
